Power Switch
by TNckitty
Summary: Summary: (Sequel of Supernatural.) Everything was peaceful at the Kingdom and everybody were at peace. That's about to change when Lash put a final spell on the group of friends that defeated him. Now the gang has to find a way to fix the problem. Read Supernatural first. Please excuses my grammar.


**TNckitty: Finally have the inspiration to write this.**

 **Teresa: If you haven't read "Supernatural" yet, then we suggest you read that story first.**

 **Dana: If you don't like this story or "Supernatural," there are other stories that TN writes.**

 **Andy: Without a further ado...**

 **Everyone: ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Any Yugioh. Only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: Switch**

It was a really peaceful day as Yami and Yugi sat through two hours of listening to Bakura, Kaiba, Joey, and Malik bickering. Once the four finally stop, everyone in the throne room left to eat lunch.

"Gosh, I thought that they'll never stop," Andy said while stretching.

"It's only been a month. You should have been uses to it by now," Dana said.

"At least it was somewhat entertaining," Teresa said with a tired smile.

They finally got to the dining hall and the food has been prepare. While eating, Teresa suddenly feel cold and was shivering. Next to Teresa, Dana felt the opposite of what the neko felt.

"You okay, Teresa, Dana," Yami asked.

"I feel cold," Teresa said.

"I feel hot," Dana said.

"That's weird. I feel fine. Are you sick or something," Joey said.

Teresa was about to answer, but a sneeze interrupts her. While she was sneezing, a cold wind blew on the neko's food and freeze it. Everyone just stared at the frozen food.

"Did I do that," Dana asked.

"No. It came from Teresa," Kaiba pointed it out.

"But I never have ice magic. The only person who has that is Dana," Andy stated.

A sudden shadow shows up and block most of the light.

"Can't you control your own powers, Pharaoh," Bakura shouted.

"I'm not the one doing it," Yami said.

Out of nowhere, Yami starts to glow and Dana's hair was on fire. Dana screams, but slowly stops when she didn't feel any pain.

"Okay, what the hell is going one here," Malik growled.

"What happen to your wings and tail, Malik," Ryou asked.

Malik's usually demon wings and tail disappears.

"What happening to your body," Malik asked.

Ryou's body was fading in and out.

"I think we should go the the garden so we don't do anything that might break something," Kaiba suggested.

While trying to go through the door, Bakura ran into it.

"What the hell! Why can't I go through," Bakura said while rubbing his sore forehead.

Ryou tries to open it, but his hand when through.

"I feel like some of us has our power switch," Yami said.

"Is it just me or is something dragging me down," Marik asked.

"You have wings," Andy points it out.

"Let's just go outside leads," Teresa said.

The neko was shivering really badly. You can see her breath whenever she breathes. They finally got outside.

"Why is it so bright out here," Yugi said.

Suddenly shade covers Yugi.

"That's better."

"Okay. Something must have happen. For some reason our powers are switch," Joey stated.

"Not Kaiba. He still has his wings and tail," Tristan said.

That's true. The only person who's not different is Kaiba. Andy's wings were replace with Stardust's wings and he has Stardust's tail. His left arm is a silver claw. Yusei's tail disappears and his wings were replaced with flaming wings. Marik has Malik's Demon wings and tail. Serenity looks like a normal girl without her butterfly wings. Téa has Serenity's wings. Joey's arm suddenly fell off.

"AHHHHHHH!" Joey screams. "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY ARM?!"

"Squirrel," Tristan pointed and start chasing the squirrel.

Once Joey and Tristan finally calm down, Teresa summaries what just happen.

"So some of us somehow have our power switch. Unfortunately, I don't know how to fix this."

"I don't think any of us magician has that kind of magic to preform," Dana pointed it out.

"Let's ask Mahad. Maybe he knows how to reverse this," Yugi said.

"I summon Mahad," Yami commanded.

Instead of his usual Black Magician outfit, he wore his priest outfit.

"Mahad, do you know what's going on," Teresa asked before sneezing.

"I feel magic around you all. Your powers are switch," Mahad answered.

"Do you know how to reverse this," Dana asked.

"It might take me a while, but I'll try."

With that, Mahad disappeared.

"While he is finding the spell for this situation, I think it's best if everyone learns to control their current powers," Kaiba suggested.

Everybody nods. Teresa sneezes again.

"We might want to get something warm for Teresa as well," Yami points it out.

"Gosh, I don't understand how do you stand feeling cold, Dana," Teresa said.

"I don't understand how you can stand being hot all the time. And with a jacket," Dana stated.

"How are we going to learn if we don't know how to use them," Marik said.

"And will you stop shining like a flashlight, Pharaoh. For Ra sake, you're burning me eyes out," Bakura shouted.

"It's not my fault that I don't know how to control Yugi's power," Yami shouts back.

"Stop shouting or I'll freeze both your a****," Teresa threaten.

"Yeah, right," Bakura rolls his eyes.

"Remember, you're not a ghost anymore. I can physical hurt you at this state."

Bakura paled.

"But wait. Doesn't Bakura have my powers to heal," Ryou asked.

"Yeah, but he can still feel pain."

"Well, s***," the now healer said.

"Come on. If we keep this up, we won't get started on our training," Kaiba said.

Everybody didn't notice that they stop walking. Now they went to different places to learn with their partners. Teresa and Dana were next to a pond.

"If we're going to learn, we need to get our bodies to the right temperature," Teresa said.

Dana nods and they start their training.

 **TN: Finish!**

 **Teresa: First chapter for this story.**

 **Dana: Yep.**

 **Andy: This really sucks.**

 **TN: You, stop. I'll take away your phone.**

 **Andy: Never mind.**

 **TN: Please, R &R. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
